Mythological Amnesia
by Psycho-Silversong13
Summary: Mika and Bianka Kusanagi have been raised by the Kusanagi family for their entire lives, though they had a very unusual adoption. When they, along with Yui, are dragged off to an academy for the gods, they discover a secret about the two adopted sisters that changes their lives… forever… And what happens when they begin to fall for these strange gods? Will it tear them apart?
1. Prologue

He could not see into the future. He did not know if their plan would work, or if they would remember when it was time. Contrary to what most people thought, the gods did not know everything, and he would not confer with his son on this, because his son was to be effected by the outcome.

"Are you sure about this?" He cautiously questioned the goddesses in front of him, "You shall be all but erased from history. There will be hardly any record of the two of you."

"We know what is to become of us, cousin." The midnight-haired goddess was the one to speak, her talkative sister absolutely silent for the first time in the ruler's memory. "We know that it is possible that we might never remember, might never _be_ remembered, and that we may be forced to live as mortals until our mortal forms' lifespans run out. But those are consequences we are willing to risk, unless you are willing to risk the alternative?"

"Our family, our friends, our lives here on Olympus." The silver-haired goddess stepped forward — her purple dress and black cloak twirling around her bare feet — as she carefully chose her words. "These are important to us, yes. But we are willing to give them up in order to try and prove that these do not matter if you have love. We have had thousands of years here, more than enough time to form an understanding of the human heart. Let us try to find an understanding of the heart as humans. We are willing to be forgotten, Zeus. We are willing to forget. It seems that you are the one who is not willing to let us forget."

"Say your goodbyes, then." Zeus caved in, "Hecate, Nyx, I shall see you tomorrow evening."

The midnight-haired goddess turned to her sister as soon as they were out of the throne room. "I am proud of you, Hecate. You managed to remain quiet for most of the meeting." She grasped Hecate's hands, the wide sleeves of her silver dress enveloping their clasped hands. "I hope this goes well. If it does not, everything will be all for naught."

"It will be fine." Hecate retrieved one of her hands from her sister's vice-like grip and reached to adjust Nyx's dark silver cloak. "Zeus has over a decade to prepare, and I am sure we shall get our memories back. I may not be absolutely positive, but I am sure of it. Trust me on this, okay?"

"You are the one who knows magic." Nyx released her sister's hand, running a hand through her midnight hair before straightening the sapphire-inlaid silver circlet on her forehead. "So I believe you."

Hecate straightened her own silver circlet — inlaid with hematite — before guiding Nyx away from the door to the throne room. "We shall be fine. It will take over a decade, but we shall become ourselves again."

* * *

 _ _When two bright flashes of light lit up the shrine, the Kusanagi family was not concerned. They just thought it meant that the gods were pleased. When they went back the next morning, however, they discovered two small bundles, in the shapes of baby girls, inside. One was wrapped in a midnight-blue blanket, with a small diamond-in-a-crescent marking on her wrist, and the other was wrapped in a silver blanket, with a star marking on her wrist.__

 _They didn't know what to do. They already had their own baby daughter, as well as their two sons, to take care of. But, the gods had entrusted them with these two girls, so they kept them, and raised them as their own. The girls were named Mika and Bianka Kusanagi, and widly known as Yui Kusanagi's adopted sisters. No one outside the family was ever the wiser. Now, sixteen years have passed since that fateful day._


	2. Chapter 1

A group of five girls walks home from school. "In April we'll be in our third year of high school." One girl — her dark brown hair falling in waves to her shoulders — can't help but comment.

"We'll start taking our entrance exams." Another girl — her purple hair held back with a ribbon — adds to the conversation.

"I can't think about my future yet." A third girl holds her hands behind her head, her light brown hair cut short.

"There's too many possibilities." The fourth agrees, her waist-length silver hair falling over her face.

The fifth stays silent — playing with the end of her waist-length midnight braid as she thinks — before adding, "I can't picture myself anywhere without Mika. We were even adopted together."

"Don't worry, Bianka." The silver-haired girl — Mika — says, "We'll never be apart. I'll make sure of it."

The girl with the short, light brown hair turns towards the sisters, her eyes landing on the purple-haired girl. She spots a tear on the girl's cheek and jokingly asks, "So anxious it's making you cry?"

"Huh?" The other girl snaps out of a daze, "Oh. No, I must have just gotten something in my eye, is all."

"Aren't you three taking over your family shrine?" The dark-brunette girl asks.

"No." Mika responds, "One of our brothers is."

"So you'll be continuing on the path of the sword, Yui?" The lighter brunette asks.

"No." The violet-haired girl answers, "That's just something I've been doing since I was little."

"What a waste." The inquirer sighs, then turns to the other two sisters, "What about you two?"

"I'm going to be studying mythology and the history of magic." Mika replies with enthusiasm, "Bianka is going to be continuing with her Astronomy."

They continue walking, and once they reach a set of stairs leading up a hill and the gate marking the entrance to the Kusanagi property, Yui, Mika, and Bianka say their goodbyes, starting up the stairs. They dash by their brothers, shouting a quick greeting, and Yui stops to talk for a moment. Mika and Bianka, however, continue their journey up the stairs, shouting a quick hello to their parents as they run to go pack for their trip into the city. They're going to go visit the university before school starts up again.

"I can't believe this is happening, Mika-chan." Bianka quickly changes from her uniform into a short, light grey dress and a darker grey jacket, "I mean, going to the university! Isn't this amazing?"

"It sure is, Bianka-san," Mika says, pulling a black skirt from her closet and holding it to her hips before changing into it. She pulls a purple shirt from the closet, repeating the process she had done with the skirt before slipping on a black shawl-like cardigan.

They're about to start packing when the door opens, and Yui pokes her head in, saying, "Okāsan wants you to help me with the fortune slips before you pack."

Bianka nods as she undoes her braid — pushing her now-loose midnight-colored hair back with a headband — and Mika jumps up.

"Sure." Mika sends her silver hair flying over her shoulder, "Just let us get our shoes on again." She pulls on a pair of black boots, Bianka pulling on a similar pair in dark grey, before following their sister to the shrine.

* * *

They're passing the storehouse when they hear their names being called, _"_ _Mika Kusanagi, Bianka Kusanagi. Awaken. Remember."_ They notice a strange blue light emitting from the windows and open door of the storehouse.

The two had never been the ones to back down from curiosity, so they slowly creep forward, stepping through the doorway. Spotting Yui leaning over a box — which the glow is originating from — they reach their sister just in time to be caught up in the glow themselves, before everything goes black.

* * *

Mika sits up, brushing her silver hair out of her pale purple eyes, and looks around. She reaches over to Bianka, shaking her shoulder. Bianka shoots upright — silver eyes wide — and looks around in alarm.

"Bianka." Mika pulls out her phone and tries to open the GPS. When it shows up with a notice saying _location not available_ , she says, "I don't think we're on Earth anymore…"


End file.
